Life in hell is beautiful?
by nene21
Summary: Chapter 6 is up! Jeice takes the way, which Goku took 100 years ago - the way out of HFIL. But this time there's danger in the dark. A small halfbreed changed a demons heart. But what will it take to change someone else and is this possible at all?
1. Prologue or Day in, day out

Again another of my re-posted fics.  
  
Disclaimer:   
The usual - I don't own the characters and I don't make money with this, so keep your mouth shot and don't sue me!  
Critics are welcome but keep flames to yourself!  
  
Summary:   
It took a small demi-saiyan to change a demons heart for good.  
What will it take to change someone even more evil? Or will that never happen?  
Read and find out.  
  
Life in hell is ... beautifull?  
  
Prologue: Day in day out:  
  
The small changeling sat on a boulder and watched the event that happened in front of him with a cruel smirk. The five men of the Ginyu-force did their best to welcome a new guest in their sweet sweet afterlife. The purple and yellow tigered alien was punched from one to another with brute force, never hitting the ground, his body beaten up to a bloody pulp. Finally Reccome hit it hard and made a volley that drove the creature deep into the hard rocky ground, where it left a small crater.  
"Paw. For someone who is said to have destroyed a whole planetary-system, he really didn't last long.", he said disappointed.  
"Yeah, you're right Reccome.", Jeece agreed with crossed arms. "I thought we could have a little more fun with this guy."  
The others shrugged with huge grins on their faces. 'Nothing comes over a little beating-up-the-new-guy.', they all thought. Then their faces turned to their master, who still sat on the red rock, waiting for new advices from him. The changeling starred to his men but said nothing. The cruel smirl was still plasterd on his face, but it seemed that he didn't noticed something.  
"Umh ... Master Frieza?", Captain Ginyu asked hesitantly. "Are you ok? Is something wrong? Didn't you enjoy yourself?" A somehow concerned expression crossed his face. As he took a closer look at the changelings face, he saw that his eyes were clouded and that he starred directly through them. After a moment he dared to step closer, turning a 'keep shot' face to his men and slowly raised a hande to his lords shoulder. But before he could touch him, a sigh escaped the changelings throat and the fogged expression faded away. With a questioning face he starred right at his most trusted servant.  
"What do you think you're doing? Keep your hands off of me!"  
The huge horned fighter flinched at the cold voice and stepped back with his head lowered.  
"I'm sorry my lord, but you looked kind of absent. Didn't you enjoy yourself?"  
The changelings face took a bewildered look. Then he squeezed is eyes until they were two teal lines filled with cold cruel anger.   
"Enjoy myself? Are you mocking me, Captain?"  
The other stepped back further, not wanting to become to be the source of his masters anger.  
"No, no my lord. I never would do that sire."  
Frieza looked at him and his men, which all stand, slightly trembling in fear, in front of him.  
"Enjoy myself? How can I enjoy myself in such a boring place? I was supposed to rule the universe! And now? I'm sitting here day in day out and the only enjoyment I have is watching you beet up silly week newcomers. That's not my opinion of having fun! I want revenge, a challenge or even something that can make this boring place a little more interresting! I cannot even kill someone, because they're all dead already! How should that be fun! And then, whenever I want to have some real fun, like maybe invading another domain, these damn guards and their master, the walking salatbowl, show up and destroy everything!" Frieza had stood up, while speaking and now he bristled with anger, ready to kill someone right away. Then all of a sudden his power dropped and he sat back on the boulder, lowered his head and muttered to himself: "I wish for a change. I wish for a challenge. I wish for some fun."  
The men of the Ginyu-force looked clearly bewildered at the behaviour of their master. Sure hell was boring, but there was always someone you could beat up, as long as the guards didn't watch. But then, on the other hand, their lord never had a real interrest on such trivial things. Sure he enjoyed torturing as much or maybe more than they did, but that was no replacement for the sceams of millions and millions of fearful creatures, screaming in agony, or the joy of purging planets. They all looked on the ground, understanding their master fully. Then on an unspoken command they all let out a sad sigh ... and wished the same.  
  
to be continued ...  
  
  
So Prologue finished. What do you think?   
Next chapter is already in my mind, but it will take a while to write it.   
Please review.  
  
comming next:   
Chapter 1: Speaking of a challenge ... 


	2. Speaking of a challenge or One wish gr...

Here we go again!  
  
so... disclaimer: blablabla the usual (look at prologue if you really wanna know)  
  
Life in hell is ... beautiful?  
  
Chapter 1: Speaking of a challenge - or - One wish granted  
  
In a place between space and time, where neither the living nor the dead could exist, two eternal creatures looked at the realms of the world:   
"Do you agree to our terms?"  
"Mmh, why not? Sure, I agree."  
"But what shall we do?"  
"Don't worry. I have something very special in mind."  
" ... I see."  
"So then ... the wish shall be granted."  
"This will be fun, Shenlong."  
"Yes Porunga. Too bad we can use our powers for ourselves only once every thousend years."  
  
In hell a few seconds later:  
  
Frieza rose from the boulder and turned around to leave the field. He really didn't felt like cheering as suddenly the eternal red sky with the yellow clouds vanished grew dark. Lightning sparked, flashed from heaven to the ground and thunder roared loud enough to kill a deaf. Then one huge yellow-white bolt stuck the ground not even 50 meters away from Frieza and his men. The whole area was embedded in a blinding bright light for a few seconds. Then it was gone as well as the dark clouds, the lightning and the thunder.  
"WHAT ... WAS ... THAT?", Frieza shouted out loud, his ears still ringing from the terrible sound of the thunder.   
  
The others stood and watched as the smoke vanished and the debris settled down. Finally, as they were able to see again, they saw a small crater exact there, where the lightning had hit the ground. Curious, they carfully stepped closer to investigate. Not that they were afraid, after all they were dead, so what should they be afraid of, right? But nevertheless they wondered what had happened. Lightning and thunder in hell? That should be impossible. There was no weather down here, no sun and no rain, only the eternal red sky with the thick yellow clouds.  
As they were about 10 meters afar from the source of their curiosity, they stopped. Recoome, who was the closest to the crater suddenly let out a high pitched squeek and jumped back, nearly landing in Jeices lap, who was the closest behind. Unfortunately Jeice was not prepared for his hulky comrades advances and he went down with a startlet cry and Recoomes butt in his face.  
  
"Recoome, you freaky fucking idiot! What was that all for!", he yelled while trying to wriggle free from below the mass of muscles.  
"The ... there is ... something moving in there!", the giant stuttered and embraced Jeice tightly with two arms the seize of his comrades legs.  
"RECOOME!!! KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF AND GET OFF OF ME!!!", Jeice pressed out loud, from beneath, almost unable to breath, energy gathering in his hands. Then he focussed it on the source of his discomfort and blasted Recoome in the sky with a crusher-ball.  
Recoome cried in pain, his voice echoed through the air, as he was smashed with a loud 'THUD', about two hundred meters away, headfirst down in the rocks.  
  
The rest of the ginyu-force giggled and snickered and even Frieza managed to let a small smile hover over his face. Then he shook his head. 'Yez ... what have I done that I'm always surrounded by idiots!' (an: He really don't know!?:)) He raised one hand and shot a small Ki-blast into the crater.   
"That should finish the problem", he stated dryly, but was more then slightly surprised as he heard a strange giggling sound coming from inside the hole. Unsure about what to do he turned to Captain Ginyu: "Captain, go and check it out!"  
Ginyu sweatdropped for a moment equally unsure. On one hand he was absolutely loyal to his master and eager to follow his every command, but on the other hand he felt a slight discomfort about the situation. After a moment of thinking, he turned to Jeice, who was up again by now, whipping of the dust from his armor. "Jeice, go and check!"  
  
Jeice looked back at his captain and muttered: "Why me captain? Recoome nearly broke my rips..."  
"Do you dare to complain my order!?", Ginyu asked looking down on the smaller orange man intimidatingly. Jeice shrinked under Ginyus glare. "No no captain. But wouldn't it be better to send Burter? He's the fastest and if it's dangerous he can ... ähh ... kill it faster than I can."  
"Mmmh...", the captain stopped glaring at his subordinate and looked at Burter. "Ok. You go!"  
Burter broke out in sweat. 'Um, what shall I do now. That fucking coward Jeice ... I will get him for that! But first I have to find a way out of this mess.'   
"Are you frozen or what! I said GO AND CHECK!!", Ginyu shouted impatient into Burters face.  
"Ähh .. no, ähh ... I mean yes sir. But ... I think it would be better to send Guldo to check it out.", Burter said while trying to cover the fact that he was sweating terribly. By looking in the slightly confused face of his leader he continued speaking while continuing sweating. "I mean since he can use the timefreeze or mindfreeze attack, he is the best choice to make sure we succed ..."  
  
The captain gaped for a moment and then the veins on his head began to grow. "Am I surrounded by a bunch of weaklings or what! We are the Ginyu-force, Lord Friezas proud and joy, and not some squeeking little kids! ... But fine ...!" His headveins grew even larger and his face turned to a darker shade of violet. "Guldo! Go and check it out ...", he said as he turned his face to the small green froglike creature. "... and don't you dare to complain!", he added deadly.  
Guldo gulped. His four eyes twitched in slight agony as he felt his legs were about to give out.  
"Sssire?"  
"GO!", was the only answer he recived.  
Swallowing hard he eyed the crater and slowly stepped closer. 'Why me? Always me. Always the small ones. Death is so cruel. But I get them I swear it.', he muttered silently to himself, feeling the gloating looks of his comrades at his back, while he stepped closer to the crater. Finally he reached the edge. The others were staying behind and watched the situation tensed.  
"So what is it!", Ginyu asked Guldo.  
  
Guldo swallowed and finally managed to take a look on the "thing". Stunned about what he saw, he blinked in utter disbelieve.  
"Come on you idiot! What is it!", he heard Friezas annoyed voice.  
Still blinking with his four eyes he cleared his throat. Then he began quivering: "It ... it ... is ..."  
"... a demon?", Burter asked.  
"... a monster?", Jeice suggested.  
"No ...", the small green fighter answered and shook his head. "It's ... a baby!"  
"It's a WHAT!", the others including Frieza shouted out in unison.  
"It's a baby.", Guldo said again and as if on command a high squealing and whining voice started to fill the tension. Guldo flinched back and fell on his butt, closing his eyes and holding his ears.  
  
"Bring it over here, Guldo! And make it shot quiet.", Frieza said after recovering from the initial shock. The small green alien choked but dared not to complain. He gathered his energy and used a mindfreeze-attack. With this the screaming sound ended abruptly. Then he used telekinese (an: I don't know if he can use that, but in this fic he can!) and a small pink creature rose out of the crater and right in front of Guldo. The baby starred at the green froglike being with wide open eyes full of curiosity. He had black hair which stood up in seven spikes and a ... brown furry tail? Guldos eyes seemed to plop out of his head as he recognized that. Without turning around he said slowly: "Sssire ... I think we may have a problem ..."   
"What are you talking about? It's a baby, right. What could be the problem?", Frieza asked angrily and stepped closer as well as the others.  
  
"It's a SAIYAN BABY!", Guldo finally shot out and turned around with the child still hovering in front of him. Frieza and the rest of the Ginyu force gaped open mouthed.   
"But that's impossible!", Frieza slowly gave back, shocked again, his face even paler than normaly. But there was no chance to ignore the obvious. They all saw it. The hair, the tail, especially the tail! Finally they all recovered from their frozen state and blood rushed into their faces again. Then Frieza looked closer at the small creature. It was a boy and he looked awfull familiar, but heck, he couldn't remember why.The changeling sneared in disgust and grabbed the small baby-boy at his tail. That was the moment that Guldos attack lost his power and the baby began to scream again. Out of reflex Frieza swung the crying boy around and threw him against the samll boulder, on which he first had sitten. The scream immediatly ended and was replaced by a small low whimper. Frieza rolled his eyes, turned around and raised one hand to shot another blast at the baby. But then a wicked grin crossed his face and he lowered his hand.   
  
The Ginyu-force stood there and simply watched with still wide open eyes and jaws.  
"Keep your mouths shot or do you want to catch flies!", Frieza said, bending his head to his men. Then he stepped over to the still whimpering boy and tried to grabbed him again at his tail. Bringing him at the height of his eyes he smirked evilly and poked a finger against the child. "What shall I do with you my small little monkey-pet?"   
Hearing the voice the baby became quite and starred at the smirking changeling. Then a wide smile appeared on the baby-boys face. He grabbed the changelings finger with his small hands and squeezed it hard. Frieza let out a sharp cry as he felt his finger being hold in a viselike grip. He tried to get free, but the babys grip tightened even more. Then the boy brought the finger to his mouth and began sucking at it. Frieza let out an annoyed gasp and tried to reclaim his finger again, but the boy kept on sucking and eventually began to giggle again. Frieza choked and then swallowed. 'Somehow, somehow that feels good.', he thought slightly embarassed by his own statement. A crimson blush crept over the changelings face as he finally managed to retrieve his finger from the boys mouth. Without further thoughts he turned to his men, whom had followed him.   
  
"Catch.", he said an threw the baby to Captain Ginyu., who did with a surprised look on his face.   
"My Lord?", he asked confused.  
"Take care of it!", Frieza commanded.  
Ginyu and his men looked even more confused but then they shrugged. "Yes my Lord.", the capain said, grabbed the baby at the tail with his right and helt it in front of him. Then he gathered energy for a Ki-blast in his left and prepared to shot it at the still happyly giggling boy.   
"No!", shouted Frieza. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"  
"But Sire, you said "Take care of it." and so I ...", Ginyu said.  
Frieza sneared again. "Yes! I said TAKE CARE OF IT and not KILL IT!"  
"Umh but Sire...", Burter interupted. "It's a saiyan. Shouldn't we kill it?"  
Frieza looked at his men with open annoyance. Then he smirked devilish. "I have something better in mind, something much more better.", he then said coldly.  
"So what shall we do now, my Lord.", Ginyu asked, still holding the baby in front of him.  
Frieza shrugged. "Do what you like, but don't you dare to harm or kill him." With this he turned around and walked away, leaving four stunned men with the saiyan baby behind. (an: Recoome is still unconscious and lies 200 meters away.) The last they heard was a surprisingly happy voice: "Finally I will have my revenge! Hahahahaha!"  
  
After their master was gone the four men looked at each other totally bewildered.  
"And what now?", Jeice asked after a few moments. Burter shrugged and Guldo rolled his eyes.  
"Well, I dunno exactly, but we will do whatever master Frieza wants us to do. And if he wants us to take care of that ... that ... THING, then we will do it!", Captain Ginyu said finally with confidence. Then he relaesed the babys tail, took it in his arms and walked towards their privacy. His men looked a little confused at his back, but then they shrugged their shoulders again and followed their leader.  
Recoome, who finally had regain consciousness, had managed to get up and looked at his comrades, which were on their way back to their home.   
"Hey wait! Wait! ... Umh ... Did I miss something?", he asked after catching up and seeing the strange looks on their faces. While Captain Ginyu walked further, muttering something unintelligent, Jeice, Burter and Guldo turned to Recoome and then nodded to themselves. In unison they raised their hands and shot several Ki-blasts at him. Recoome flew through the air in a huge bow and then felt into the same hole he had made the first time, headfirst again.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
So, how was that? I hope you liked it.  
A little long, I know.  
First I wanted to split it in two chapters, but then I decided against it.  
I tried my best, but I know I'm not perfect at all.  
  
Please review and send me critics.  
Unfortunatelly I will probably not update this story untill next week, because I want to try and update my other fics.  
  
I'm gratefull for suggestions about what I should bring up in the next chapters.  
  
comming next: 5 men and a baby 


	3. 5 men and a baby or important decissio...

Oki-doki. I'm back!  
  
Disclaimer: the usual. They're not mine and I don't get paid.  
Enough blabla and on with the next chapter!  
  
Life in hell is ... beautifull?  
  
Chapter 2: 5 men and a baby (part1) - or - Important decissions interlude   
  
Half an hour has passed since they arrived at their 'home'. They lived in a extended cave next to Friezas quarters. For hell it seemed to be realy comfortable, carpets, pictures, a great table, soft chairs and an even softer plushy couch (an: heaven knows where they got that stuff from) as well as a nice warm fireplace. From this central living room went two more doors to the other rooms. One lead to the bath and the store room and the second to each ones private. Recoome had joined them, for obvious reasons, twenty minutes later and was now also up to date. The five members of the infamous Ginyu-force simply stood there and tried to overcome their unease. On unknown purpose captain Ginyu still held the baby in his arms, absently playing with him by letting it suck on his finger, and starred at his men, or rather through them, with blank expression. Finally Recoome could't hold it any longer.   
"And what shall we do now?"   
  
A common shrugging from his teammembers was all he recieved. Only captain Ginyu still starred like was a stone-statue. After five more minutes of uncomfort silence, he managed to free himself from the odd curse that had helt him.   
"Umh ... "   
The eyes of his subordinates glued at him as he looked a little puzzled at them. His look ressembled exactly the look of the frog he was, after the failed bodyexchange-attack on namek, until 100 years ago. Then his look normalized and he cleared his throat.  
"So ... has anyone of you guys any idea what we have to do with this ..." He tried to find words for the little life that has snuggled itself in his arms.  
"... baby.", Burter tried to help out.  
"... THING?", Ginyu finished without noticing the interuption.   
The four other men looked around and at each other, before they finally all shook their head and answered in unison: "No."  
Ginyus face felt down a bit. "Had nobody of you a little brother or sister or so?"  
Again his four subordinates looked at each other and shook their head again.  
Ginyu sighed and murmured something incoherent into his non existent beard.  
Finally Jeice raised his voice. "We need baby food such as milk and we need diapers."  
His teammembers faced him and Recoome asked: "How do you know? Do you have had a baby before?"  
  
Jeices face became red, which made him look like a over-ripe tomato now instead of a half-ripe one.  
"Ehhh, as I was on planet Verga, I saw a televidtransmission about babys and such stuff." His voice became a whisper as he saw the grinning faces of his comrades. They tried their best to hold back their snickers and comments.  
"It's not what you think!", Jeice said annoyed. "I watched an interesting transmission about new weapons and so and then there was the commercial break."  
"Sure, sure.", Burter said while chuckling, which let the blood rush even more into Jeices head.  
"WHAT do you whant to say with THAT comment, Burter?", he shouted out aggressively.  
"Uhm, nothing, really...", Burter said, remembering the Recoome-incident half an hour before and knowing that to anger Jeice wasn't good for his health.  
Unfortunately for them the child began to cry again, awakened out of his drowsy state, because of Jeices angry loud voice.   
"Stop it you idiots.", Ginyu interupted, annoyed too. "We have more pressing matters to do, then have a quarrel about TV-transmissions! Our master Frieza had told us to take care of the ... THING. And that is exactly what we will do! Understood!"  
"Yes, Sir.", the rest of the Ginyu-force shouted out immediately.   
Then Ginyu, still holding the baby that had winded his small tail around his wrist, in his arms, put his finger into the babys mouth again and watched with a strange expression as the child stopped crying and sucked at it.  
His men watched the scene a little confused at first, but then they grinned like children. Ginyu finally looked up at them with a death-glare and let out a hissed: "What!"  
The others, shrugged, lowered their heads and shuffled their feet over the carpert. "Nothing.", they said in unison."  
  
For a brief moment silence ruled the room. Then Ginyu was up again.  
"Jeice is righ. First we need supplies! I mean the ... THING is alive. I mean he has no halo. He needs food and clothes and such things ..."  
"Ehh Sir, where should we get it?", Guldo finally asked the most feared question.  
"Yes I never saw a store or something with baby-supplies around here. Well I believe noone ever has expected a baby down here.", Burter replied thinkfull.  
"So, what shall we do now, captain?", Recoome asked confused and scratched his red skalp.  
Ginyu rolled his eyes and said low, to not to disturb the baby in his arms, which now giggled happily.  
"Isn't it obvious? We need stuff, but since there is nothing around here, someone has to go out and get it."  
The rest of the Ginyu-force looked at him with open jaws. Then Jeice managed to speak:   
"Go out! You mean leave hell! But ... how?"  
Captain Ginyu let a vein on his head bulge out, as a sign that he was thinking.   
"Lets see ... we have to distract the ogres first, and then someone slips out and gets the things we need."  
"Distract the guards? How? And who shall go?", Burter asked.  
"Grrr, do I have to do everything by myself? Let me think it over ...", with this Ginyus headveins bulged out some more and he put on his best thinker-face.   
  
'I cannot go by myself and leave the THING (He simply refuses to use the b-word.) behind with this idiots. If something happens to it and master Frieza finds out, I'm in for it.' He began to shudder by the simple thought of what his lord would do to him in that case. If there was one thing he never wanted to become then it was the goal of Friezas fury, well after the horror of being a toad again. 'But who else can I send? Recoome? Naw, he's an idiot. Lots of muscles but no brain. He cannot tell the difference between a horse and a cow. Burter? Fast and with at least a bit of brain. Well, he would be back soon with his speed. But on the other hand, he always managed to get himself into trouble, never be able to go by unnoticed even with his speed. And that was exactly what they don't needed right now. That leaves Guldo and Jeice. One was a complete jerk, who somehow had managed to master increadible psychic powers, and looked like a big green foureyed toad. The other was a powerfull Warrior, a ladies lover, handsom and orange and not to mention a total coward.' Ginyu let out a depressed sigh. 'What have I done to deserve this?'   
(an: You're ugly, you're evil, you're purple, you're in hell and you pose like the pink power-ranger. [I don't know if it's true, but I saw a nice picture of it somewhere. Maybe someone can tell me where, cause I forgot.] That's all there is to say.)  
  
After five minutes of constant pondering over the subject, he looked at his men and then at Jeice. An evil grin appeared on his face. Finally he could pay him back the thing on namek!   
"Since you seem to have the most ... informations ... about baby-stuff, you go!"  
Jeices eyes bulged out and he whinced at the thought of what would happen if he got caught.   
"Mmme? But ... "  
"Oh no. No buts this time! You go and that's final! Understood!", Ginyu sneared directly into his face, eliminating every oposition instantly.  
The orange man gulped and nod his head in defeat. His teammembers grinned widely, happy that they weren't choosen until their leader turned to them.   
"And for you. There are other assignments that I have in my mind."  
Burters, Guldos and Recoomes grins vanished and they began to seat. 'Other assignments?' , they thought and by the look of Ginyus face they were sure, that tey were in for it.  
  
to be continued ...  
  
  
Ok that was chapter 2.  
I decided to stop here, because I don't want to write such long chapters anymore.  
What do you think?   
Review! Review!  
  
Comming next: 5 men and a baby (part 2) 


	4. 5 men and a baby 2 or more important d...

Haha, I'M BACK!  
And as you can see; with a new chapter!  
First I wanted to make this story only 4 or 5 chapters long, but now I think there will be far more.  
  
By the way, if you have any ideas or suggestions to make about what I should include in the story, don't hesitate to tell me.  
To tease you a little bit : The next chapters (I`m still not sure which ones) will have posing, fighting, annoying the crap out of everyone, laughing ogres, and overworked demonking, a hungry saiyan baby, a lullaby, supermarket-problems, a lottery, a bodyswitch, lots of cursing and swearing and much, much more.  
  
Ok. Disclaimer: I have to say, much to my own disapointment, that I don't owe DBZ and the characters, and that noone pays me for this kind of stuff.  
Now, here we go:  
  
Life in hell is... beautiful?  
  
Chapter 3: 5 men and a baby - or - Wet trouble  
  
Now that Captain Ginyu had made the decissions, they all thought how to go through with them. It wasn't that they did not know what had to be done, but, well, HOW TO DO IT?  
"Umh, how can we make it? I mean how can Jeice pass through the gate?", Burter spoke out what troubled them all. And again they had something in common, the same dumbfound and clueless expression on their faces. This moment Guldo began to sniffle.   
"Hey, do you smell that?"   
The others sniffled too and wrinkled their noses. "Yeah, it smells like, like...!?", Recoome said and they all turned their heads towards the captain.   
  
Captain Ginyus face became darkviolett as he looked at the baby, that he still held in his arms. A small dribble of water or so could be heard and then a wet spot grew on the floor where the horned commander stood. Ginyu janked the baby away with an enraged "SHIT!" and it felt on the plush-couch, where it began to cry again, while Ginyu looked at his hands and armor and then run to the bathroom.   
The others looked a little confused and then they began to snicker and finally they laught out loud as they heard their leader rumbling and cursing in the bath.  
"Stupid, STUPID DEMON-SAIYAN-THING! I, I... right now I could... HOW DARE IT!!! I'm... o Lord Frieza, why, WHY ME! ... AND BE STOP LAUGHING YOU SCUMS OR I'LL RIP OF YOUR HEADS AND SHIT DOWN YOUR NECKS TILL IT GETS TO YOUR GUTS!!!" (an: I have this one from the second video of Devilman. sounds soooo cool.)   
Immediatly there was silence, at least for a moment, until they heard water rushing and Ginyu cursing even more. then they snickered and chuckled again.   
  
"Someone shut down that noise!", Ginyu ranted after another minute from the bath, while he still tried to clean his armor. 'At least it hasn't shit.', he thought with disgust.  
The four others looked alternately at each other and then at the still crying and sobbing child. "And who does it?", Recoome asked.  
"The one who asks.", Jeice answered with a grin.  
"Why me!", Recoome shouted back in anger again, but then he heard Ginyus voice out of the toilet in a deadly cold tone. "Do it!"  
"Yes sir.", the redhaired bulk sighed more then a little annoyed, while oserving the child from every ankle, trying to find out how to start.  
"Well, what I remember, we need to change the diapers.", Jeice continued with a teachering voice.  
"Yeah, I go right to the supply store - oh I forgot THERE IS NO SUPPLY STORE DOWN HERE!", Recoome shouted back. "You always talk and talk and never come up with something helpful!"  
  
While the both, Recoome and Jeice, glared ki-daggers at each other, Burter and Guldo stood by with their hands over their ears. Finally Burter went to the storeroom, hearing Ginyu still swearing in the bath. With a wicked grin he took out one of Recoomes undershirts and went back to the main room. He throw the shirt towards Recoome, who looked at it a little confused.  
"Well, your job - your supply.", Burter stated dryly. Jeice snickered and recieved a last deathglare from Recoome, before the bulky man turned with slumped shoulders towards the child, like facing his inevidable doom.   
"I hope you appreciate what I do for you.", he muttered to the baby, who was now reduced to short sobs, because he was hoarse from crying. Then he got an idea and his face lit up like a 120 watt light bulb, which enlightened the darkness in the redhaired hulks skull, untill it found a few still-alive braincells, covering in fear in one of the far away corners.   
"Guldo, I need your help."  
  
The green toad flinched and looked at his comrade, fearing to get a not wanted assignment again.   
"Use your special attack on the baby.", Recoome said still grinning at his outbreak of sheer brilliancy. Guldo let out the breath he had held and concentrated on the sobbing child at the couch. Effortless, the kid rose from the blue plush and levitated silent in the air. After a minute of trying to find the best position, Recoome wiggled the shirt around the lower back of the child and fixed it with a knot. It looked a little weird, but it stayed fix. Then Guldo let the baby down to the couch again and stopped his attack. The child sobbed a few more moments and then was quiet again. Then a small purring sound filled the room amd the four members of the Ginyu-force sighed in exaustion as they witnessed the little child had fallen asleep again.  
  
"Finally it is quiet.", Ginyu said as he came out of the bath. "Now let's make plans for Jeices departure."   
The white haired man winched slightly at the thought, but didn't object.  
"Any ideas?", Ginyu asked around, but recieved only four simultanious shruggs. "As I thought! Well at least I have a plan!"  
The four looked at their commander and waited for him to enlighten them.  
"We need some practice anyway. The last time we went into an enemy domain, we nearly lost. That's why we will take a few training lessons."  
"So we distract them with our sparring.", Guldo stated. Ginyu grinned and nodded back:   
"At least somebody besides me has some braincells left."  
  
Guldos chest swelled from that compliment, he doesn't recieved many, and resembled a courting toad more then ever.  
"Ok, lets get started.", the captain said and walked towards the exit. "Oh and before I forget it... someone has to stay and watch the thing."  
"I have to go to get the supply!", Jeice shouted out immediately, raising his arms in defense just in case.  
"Well, you have changed the diapers?", Ginyu asked towards Recoome.  
"Yes sir!", he proudly answered.  
Captain Ginyu wickedly grinned at him. "Then, since you already have experience, you will stay." Reccome winced but didn't dare to complain as he looked into his superiors eyes - cold, cruel and very, very dreadful eyes.  
"Yes sir.", he voiced out meekly in defeat, noting the malicious grins he got from his comrades and vowed to repay them one by one, little by little.   
'Some day... if he managed to survive this.', he thought as he watched the others exit the room and leave him alone to face one of the greatest challenge in the universe - babysit a saiya-jin baby.  
  
  
Ginyu, Burter, Guldo and finally Jeice left their home in direction of the guarded portal, that lead out of hell. Nobody of them knew exactly where it leads, except what the rumors said and that wasn't much, because nobody actually had croosed through and came back. In fact, nobody had crossed it ever at all.  
  
Recoome slumped down into a big plush-armchair next to the couch on which the baby slept silently now. 'At least it is sleeping.', the bulky warrior thought, while trying to relax a little. He feared that the current state would not last as long as he wished. Boy, he didn't know half of it.  
After ten minutes or so without a sound a piercing voice filled the room, forcing a half-slumbering Recoome out of the armchair. Due to the surprise and the forcfull jump the readhair made, the legs of the armchair gave way and a bewildered Recoome sat on his butt between broken wood and shedded plush.  
For one moment the room was silent as the child stopped crying over the noise of the breaking furniture. Then the voice started again and Recoome could have sworn it was getting louder with each passing scream. Carefully he sniffled the air as he stood up, but it doesn't smelt. After one short, hesitant look, he found out that his ex-shirt was still dry.   
'I must stop his crying, or I be in for it.', he thought. Slowly he got closer to the child and bend over it. "Schhhh, be quiet... schhhhh."  
  
The baby opened his eyes and looked at the redhead for one moment, before it continued to scream.   
'I don't want this. I hate this.', Recoome muttered but then reached out one hand and took the crying child in his arms. Again the baby stopped his screaming for a moment, but then started with it all over again. Recoome did everything he could think of to make it quiet again, without killing or harming him. First he made faces, which bought him a minute. Then he rocked it in his arms, which bought him another one. At least he remembered his commander and stuck a finger into the babys mouth. Immediately it was quiet and began sucking at the diggit like mad. At this moment Recoome had the second flash of inspiration this day.  
"Of course, it's hungry!", he thought out loud. "It's a saiyan after all." Comming to this conclusion he entered the next stage of dilemma.   
"What shall I dive him to eat?"   
  
End part 3  
  
Ok. That's it. It's not what I wanted to write. It's more like a second part of   
"important decissions interlude". But since I don't want to post too big   
chapters, I post this first.   
  
Next time: The great distraction 


	5. The great distraction or How Jeice esc...

Hooray! Chapter 4 is here!   
Disclaimer: The same as always. They're not mine and I don't make money, so don't sue.  
  
Thanks a lot to Ravana and her friends. Read her fics (most are in german). They're great.  
  
Life in hell is…beautifull?  
  
Chapter 4: The great distraction – or – How Jeice escapes  
  
After a short flight, the four remaining members of the Ginyu-force reached an area with huge dark and spikey rocks and a big mountainside, that top vanished high above them in the yellow clouds. There in the center of that mountains was a small passage, that   
should lead out of hell. Unfortunately for all the current inhabitants of hell, the passage was guarded by two of the hellogres, a blue one and a red one, also known as Gozu and Mezu. Since the last incident involving some superstrong demons, who had tried   
to pass through and escape, the two guards were bestowed with special powers by King Enma. That meant, they were immune to any attacks from the bad guys. Fortunately for for Ginyu and his men, Gozu and Mezu were not the brightest flames down there in HFIL.  
  
"Ok. men. Operation *Supply* starts now! Everybody knows what to do?", Ginyu asked as they descended down. "Jeice, you go and slip through the passage, while we keep them occupied."  
Jeice grimmaced but nodded, trying to show a smug grin despite that he rather would curl up and hide beneath a rock. 'I'm so dead... I AM DEAD!' With this thought, he hid behind the huge spikey rocks and waited as did the others.  
They didn't had to do so very long, because Gozu and Mezu felt their arrival near the *not so secret* passage. Wondering who was it and why, they decided to actually do their job and keep an eye on the arrivers. Of course Ginyu and his men also felt the presences of the two guards and as they were sure they had their attention they began their *training*.  
  
"We start with warm up first!", Ginyu decided and the three men positioned themselves in a row, the smallest, Guldo, infront, followed by captain Ginyu and then Burter. "And one, and two, and three. Hop, hop, hop.", they shouted in unison, while running on   
the spot. Then they changed places so they faced each other in a circle like positon. "We are strong, we are mean, we're the best you've ever seen!", the three men continued, put their hands to their hips and runned forward and backward in short little steps and jumps, enlargening and closing the circle repeatingly. All in one, it surprisingly resembled a nice litte square dance or a folklore dance from ireland or scottland. Gozu and Mezu, who had arrived several minutes ago and now stood behind a great darkblue rock, observing the three, looked confused at each other. Then they shrugged and decided to make their presence known.  
  
"You there!", Gozu said in a harsh tone. "What do you think you're doing here! This is restricted area and nobody is allowed to enter without direct permission of Enma-sama."   
Ginyu and his men stopped their *warm-up* and tried to look surprised at the two guards. "Well, we are practicing.", Ginyu said and gave them his best *we have nothing to hide and we really don't want any trouble* smile, which of course looked not very   
innocent at all, but as there had been said before, Gozu and Mezu were not very intelligent either. Mezu scratched his head and looked questionly.   
"And what do you practice? And why here, of all places in hell?"  
"We practicing our battle-poses.", the commander explained first, then looked around and whispered behind his hand. "And we decided to train here, because it is a secret training." The faces of the two guards felt down a little more into a state between   
dumbness and curiosity.   
"Why?", they asked nearly simultaniously.   
  
"To intimidate our enemies of course!", Burter answered. Then he clapped his hands together while he raised one foot. Then he made a spin around on the other foot and got on one knee, rising his arms in front of him so he looked almost like Romeo proposing to   
Juliet from beneath her balcony.  
Gozu and Mezu first starred a little dumbfound but then began to snicker. "And that really intimidates your enemies? To me it looks rather funny!", Mezu giggled.  
"Of course it's intimidating! You have no idea! Didn't you know that posing is a very special tactic to put your opponent into a disadvantage and to lower their spirit?", Ginyu explained them with a slight purple color tainting his face. 'Have to keep control, have to keep control.', he repeated mentally towards himself.   
"Really?"; Mezu asked, still giggling, while Gozu helt on tightly to a stalagtite-like rock, trying not to succumb to the laughter that wanted to burst forth from his throat.   
"They're laughing about us, commander!", Burter said clearly disapprovingly. Ginyu meanwhile had a hard time not to try and rip the head off of those two devils. His face darkened to the color of a plum and his headveins bulged out like mad. Then all of a   
sudden he calmed down and smiled at the two guards, like a father would so at his sons.   
  
"You're clearly not fond of the great strategies of battle. The posing not only shall intimidate your enemy, it also is a good warm-up for the body and a good opportunity to flex your muscles and go into a fighting stance without your opponent noticing it!", he   
explained like a teacher, with his arms crossed before his chest.   
Gozu and Mezu stopped their giggling and looked at Ginyu in curiosity. "You mean, it is supposed to look all weird and funny so you can surprise your enemy?" They looked at each other and then at Ginyu and his men again. "That's pretty smart!"  
"Of course it is!", Ginyu nodded and then turned towards Guldo and Burter, whose still stood behind him, sweatdropping. "Let's show them, men!", he said. Then he turned back to the two devils and shouted: "Watch out!" Whith this they got into position.  
  
"Jayjayjayjay. I am Burter.", the blue man stepped forth, whirled his arms in circles at this side of his body and then went into a position that would make John Travolta (If they would know him.) cry out of joy, one knee bended, one hand at his hips and the   
other pointed straight towards the clouds.  
  
"Hoawoo. It's me, Guldo!", the chubby toad voiced next. He put his hands together in front of his body and raised one leg, so he looked like a small, fat and foureyed thai - templedancer. Then he raised his arms over his head in a birdlike manor, got one one   
knee, resembling a little bit the famous atlas, carrying the world and at least managed to turn his four eyes in a way that each one of it looked in a different direction.  
  
Gozu and Mezu got a little pale and tried their best not to vomit at the sight of the rolling eyes.   
Then Ginyu took position. "Ha! I am Ginyu!" He faced away from the two guards, stretched his butt in the air and made a windmill with his arms. Then he brought his hands to his feet and bend down so he could look towards the wide-eyed devils through   
his legs.   
  
"And now together!", Ginyu shouted. "We are the five fingers on Friezas strong hand. We are the Ginyu-force!", they proclaimed in unison.Gozu and Mezu now looked really impressed.   
"I think I understand now.", Mezu whispered and Gozu nodded open mouthed. But then Gozu had of flash of discovery.   
"But you are only three!", he said and looked around. "Where is the rest of you?"  
The three men sweatdropped. They had completely forgotten, that they were only three by now.   
"…They have a special private training.", Ginyu finally said, trying to sound calm and reassuringly.   
"Private training session?" Gozu and Mezu looked at Ginyu and his men, whose sweatdroped and faces were colored with a spread of read or purple. Then the two devils looked at each other, then at the Ginuy-force and then back at each other again. Their   
faces also began to turn red and purple and they swallowed.   
"Yeah, private training…", they mumbled as sweatdrops appeared at their faces. 'I think I don't want to know.', both guardians thought, while several images rushed through their minds and let them lower their eyes in obvious embarrasment.   
(ack – image! Reccome and Jeice doing it!)  
  
After several minutes of uneasy silence, Ginyu cleared his throat. "Well, I think it is time. We should fly back home."  
Gozu and Mezu came out of their trancelike state, their faces turning to her normal blue and red colors.   
"Uh, yes. We also have to go back to work." Then they smiled. "But it was really funny and interesting.", Mezu said.   
"Yeah.", Gozu nodded. "maybe we can meet again."  
Ginyu, Burter and Guldo looked at each other and the shrugged. "Yes, why not. How about tomorrow?"  
"Ok.", the two guards said. "Maybe you can teach us some of your techniques too.", Mezu added with a smile.  
Ginyu and his men sweatdropped but then nodded. "Sure, why not. Tomorrow, same time, same place?", the commander Ginyu asked. Then they turned around and raised in the air making their way back towards their domain.   
'Seems, we not have to worry about a second distraction maneuver tomorrow.', Ginyu thought with a truly evil grin. 'That went better than I thought. I only hope for Jeice, he also does his job. Or I rip his hairs out one by one personally until he looks like a cue ball!'   
  
Gozu and mezu stood a little longer and watched the three men of the Ginyu-force disappear.  
"Do you really think this is a good idea, Mezu?", Gozu asked.  
"Sure, Gozu."Mezu answered. I haven't had that much fun in decades!"  
"You're right.", the other said. "The last time I had so much fun was as that guy fell down from the snakeway. What was his name again?"  
"Son Goku.", Mezu answered. "This one I will never forget!"  
With this the two hellguards went back to their duty, guarding and protecting the entrance and the exit of HFIL.  
  
In the meantime Jeice had managed to slip through the entrance of the passage. It was completely dark inside and after a few carefull steps forward, he stumbled over something, that he recognized soon as the steps of a really huge stair. Silently cursing, he rubbed his   
bruised shinbone.   
"Fine.", he muttered. "It was to be expected. Since hell is down, I have to climb upward."   
He breathed deeply and created a small energy-ball in his hand to light the way. Unfortunately the light vanished into nothing after a moment. The orange man sighed in defeat and began climbing the stairway in complete darkness, cursing, muttering and   
whinning constantly under his breath.   
  
tbc...  
  
Ok, that's it. First I thought that that chapter sucks. However, Ravana said it's good, so I post it.  
Thanks again towards her and her friends.  
So, please read and review!  
  
Coming up next:  
Chapter 5: stairway to heaven – or – Danger in the dark 


	6. Saiyansitting or Recoomes lonely humil...

Hello ladies and gentlemen!   
I'm back with chapter 5. I wrote the chapter about Recoome and the baby here instead of Jeices escape, because my dear friend Ravana wished so. It took a while, for I had no idea what to write the first time. I hope this one will do it. So have fun.   
  
Sorry again for my english, but I'm still far away from perfect.  
For disclaimer, look at the prologue.  
  
‚……' = Recoomes thoughts  
„……" = speach, talk  
  
Life in hell is... beautifull?  
  
Chapter 5: Saiyansitting – or – Recoomes lonely humiliation  
  
Recoome looked suspicously at the littel thing in his arm. It still was quiet, thanks to the diggit in his mouth. Only a sucking noise could be heard. The redhead sighed. ‚This will not keep the little runt quiet for long. I have to find something to eat for him.' Unfortunately the dead don't need to eat and therefor wasn't much food around in hell. To be precise, there was not one single bite... or was there? Reccome rushed towards Burters locker, remembering something. He opened the door and searched through the belongings for... ah - there it was. The redhaired hulk grinned like an idiot, which wasn't that much of work ... based on an IQ of a piece of toast.  
  
He looked at the magnumsize-bar of chocolate in his hand and a sad look apeared on his face. Normaly the chocolate would have been gone a long time ago, but one of the punishments in hell was, that everything eatable tastes like pasteboard, rotten wood or worse. ‚Better than nothing.', Recoome thought as he freed the chocolate from his tin foil prison. Longingly he looked at the tasty darkbrown, slightly warm sweet thing before he took a small piece and put it into the babys mouth in exchange for his finger. Immediately the sucking noise trippled in intensity and shortly after, another noise could be heard. Reccome looked bewildered at the child, „It purrs...", he said in amazement. „Seems you like that little runt.",he lowly said and couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face. ‚Well, saiyans were known for eating nearly everything if they're really hungry. Why not something that tastes like paper...' With this thoughts he returned to the main room, putting piece after piece of chocolate into the waiting   
mouth.  
  
Before five minutes passed, the chocolate was nearly gone and it didn't seemed that the kid would be satisfied soon. It devoured every new piece faster than the last one. ‚At this rate it will be crying again in one minute.', the Recoome thought in horror. ‚I need something else, something that lasts longer, or my fingers are in serious danger.' Well, he always could beat the child senseless, then he would have his peace... by closer looking at this alternative, he doesn't found it so good anymore, especially after thinking about the captain and Lord Frieza.  
  
Then something very curious happened again. Another braincell of the muscled redhead decided to follow its two predecessor and actually began to work. Therefor Recoome had the, by now, third glorious idea this day. He hit himself on the forehead with his free hand. (The baby chewed on the last piece of chocolate by now.) There WAS something to eat down here. Like every other thing in hell it tastes like shit, but if the baby enjoyed the taste of the 100 year old chocolate, then it might like the other thing too. With the child in his arm he rushed out of their home.   
  
Outside the cave he carefully looked from one side to the other, hoping that noone would be around. Then he glanced a last look at the still happily munching child. ,Better I hurry, before the *pain in the ears* has finished.' He carefully put the baby to the ground behind a lonely small rock. Then he again made sure nobody was watching. His face was as red as his hair as he rocked his knees and then began to jump. With every jump he got higher towards the yellow clouds, which were his goal. A long time ago, the hellguards had told them, that they taste like something they called curry. Unfortunatelly they taste that way only for the ones in heaven... but maybe they taste like that for the child too... it was alive after all. ‚Well, who knows.' He shrugged and jumped again, a little higher than before. Normally, he would have flew there, but nobody except the guardians was able to fly that high. At least he might reach the clouds for a moment, when he jumped high enough.   
  
‚I only hope nobody's watching me. If someone does, I'll cannot even kill him to make sure he stays silent. I'll be the greatest laughingstock down in hell for the rest of eternity.' With a powerfull swing he jumped a fourth time. At this moment a wailing sound from below pierced his hearing, signalizing the end of the last piece of chocolate and making him wince and loose concentration. Unfortunately this time he has jumped high enough to dive into the coulds... and headfirst against something very VERY hard. ‚OUCH!!!That hurt!', his mind cried for a split second. ‚That was snakeway.', was his second realization, holding his head with both hands. Fortunately, as he began to fall down like a brik and whailing with both arms, still overthrown from a slight dizzyness, he tried to hold on the fuzzy halfsubstantial yellow clouds, managed to grab one and tear out a piece of it. Clutching onto the yellow fluff like for dear life he plummed down, landing hard on his butt.   
  
„Ouch! Dammit! KUSO! $&§ß!!!", he cursed, alternately rubbing his sore butt and the bump that slowly raised on his head. „FUCKING SAIYAN SHIT!!! Can you not be quiet at least for ONE DAMN FUCKING MINUTE!!!", he roared while trying to supress the tears of pain that desperately wanted to burst from his eyes. Still deep in anger and despair he took the yellow cloud, which had the size of a nice couch-pillow and pushed it into the wide open mouth of the crying saiyan baby. The noise stopped immediately as the little one looked at him in shock with his black puppy-dog eyes as the cloud was roughly shoved into his mouth. But after a few gagging moments the child doesn't seemed to mind any longer as it began to chew happyly on the yellow fluff, taking possession of it by throwing both of his little arms around it.   
  
Recoome huffed satisfied with the, now more silent, situation and let himself plop down on the small rock right beside the munching baby, only to jump up again as he was painfully remembered about his bruised butt. „You sure know how to drive one crazy, don't you?", he muttered while watching the child. ‚And it's not even grown up enough to crawl...' „We are in deep shit.", he sighed, rubbing his head and his buttocks. Carefully looking around for any incautious watchers he could beat up to cool down his still somewhat fiery bad mood. Fortunately for the possible victim and for Recoomes own dignity and pride, nobody was around. Then, with another sigh, he took the baby back into his muscled arms and returned back into the home-cave.   
  
Recoome went straight towards the main room, ploping down into the soft couch with a small wince. He looked at the baby he held somewhat tenderly in his giant arms and couldn't stop a smile creeping over his face as he watched it gnaw at the yellow cloud. A smal trail of drool escaped the side of the filled mouth and the redhead carefully wiped it away with a small piece of cloth. Then he leant against the soft backrest and closed his eyes. Not long after that a steady low rasping sound joined the noisily eating sounds and the satisfied happy purrs.   
..................  
............  
.......  
...And he never recognized the small trail of drool, that dribbled out of both of their mouths.   
  
tbc...  
  
Well, that's it for this part.   
Would be nice if you read AND review.   
  
Coming next:  
Chapter 6: Stairway to heaven – or – Jeices long way 


	7. Stairway to heaven or Jeice escapes

Ok, chapter 6 is this. So that's it for today. I know it took a while, but I was occupied otherwise and I lost my datas two times. Sorry.

This is also my first and only attempt of a songfic. I don't think it is very good, but I thought I should give it a try at last. 

Disclaimer: The usual. They're not mine and no money.

**Life In Hell Is… Beautifull?**

****

Chapter6: Stairway to heaven – or – Jeice escapes 

*******

**There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven  
*****

While the Ginyu-Force distracted Gozu and Mezu and Reccome had his fair share of troubele with the baby, Jeice had managed to slip through the entrance of the 'secret' passage. It was completely dark inside and after a few carefull steps forward, he stumbled over something, that he recognized soon as the steps of a really huge stair. Silently cursing, he rubbed his bruised shinbone.

*******

**And when she gets there she knows if the stores are closed  
With a word she can get what she came for**

*******

"Fine.", he muttered. "It was to be expected. Since hell is down, I have to climb upward."

He breathed deeply and created a small energy-ball in his hand to light the way. Unfortunately the light vanished into nothing after a moment. The orange man sighed in defeat and began climbing the stairway in complete darkness, cursing, muttering and  whinning constantly under his breath.

*******

**There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure  
And you know sometimes words have two meanings  
*****

'Well, that had to happen, hadn't it?' --- 'Hope the Captain and the others wer able to ditract those creeps…' --- 'But why did I have to do all the really heavy work? I'm smart, good looking and I'm sexy…' --- '…well that has to be it. They're all jealous of me.' --- 'At least I'm not stuck with the baby. Hehe, poor Recoome.'

The snicker he let loose at the thought of the bulky redhead trying to soothe a crying saiyan baby was ended by a stumble, a hiss and a loud stream of curses.

*******

**In the tree by the brook there's a songbird who sings  
Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven**

*******

"Fucking darkness, how the fuck in all HFIL can it be so motherfucking dark? Shit, shit SHIT!!!", he cried out loud, rubbing his sore knee. Then a little carefully he patted the step searching for the thing that had thrown him off balance. There was something. He noticed something slick and wet underneath his searching hands.

*******

**There's a feeling I get when I look to the west  
And my spirit is crying for leaving  
*****

'What's this? Someone lost something?' He coughed at the thought and nearly felt backwards down the stairs again. Maybe somebody spilled something, but who? And why is it smelling so bad? Jeice came to the conclusion that if he want to know, which he still wasn't completely sure, he needed to see, even if it was only for a moment. Sighing, he created a small and rapidly fading ki-ball in his right. In the sheen of the dimming light he saw red stains on the steps and on his hands.

*******

**In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees  
And the voices of those who stand looking**

*******

Shrieking he tumbled back and felt down the stairway about a few meters till he managed to catch himself. Holy shit! His heartbeat began a rapid punding and blood rushed through his body, carrying icy waves of thread through his veins. With eyes still looking on his hands, even if he wasn't able to see anything, he felt the sticky substance clung to his flesh, burning him. Jeice choked with fear. 'Why me... why...' Trying to keep quiet he eavesdroped into the darkness, but heart only his blood and heartbeat drumming in his head. Then a low scratching noise reached his ears – like steel on stone. Jeice froze and held his breath. Someone or something was coming out of the darkness below him.

*******

**And it's whispered that soon, if we all call the tune  
Then the piper will lead us to reason  
*****

Again he heard the scartching this time acompanied by a strange rumbling, like the deep gutural growl of a huge beast. All blood rushed fron Jeices face.

'No! NO!'. he sreamed mentally. 'This cannot be!'

Striken by fear, he scrambled up on his feet and began running up the steps, stumbling more then once, barely managing to catch himself in time. He didn't know how long he was running, but soon his breath became ragged and he felt like thousend needles being thorn in his sides.

*******

**And a new day will dawn for those who stand long  
And the forest will echo with laughter**

*******

'I know I shouldn't have slacked of the training so much…', he thought ruefully. For a moment he stopped to catch his breath but a high shriek that turned into a loud growl let him forget his tiredness. Blood pounded in his ears, colored spots danced before his eyes and his breath was heavy and ragged. Soon Jeice couldn't run anymore. He felt on his knees, but dared not to stop. He scrambeld forward as fast as possible, further away fron the horrible sounds, which seemed to come nearer and nearer with every moment.

*******

**If there's a bustle in your hedgerow  
Don't be alarmed now  
It's just a spring clean for the May Queen**

*******

'No, no… I don't want to die!' Jeice wailed on the inside. Pictures and scenes of horrific monsters started to haunt him, grabing him and eating him alive. In his mind he saw his arms being thorn from his body, his blood spurting out everywhere and the crunching sound of teeth being thorn in his flesh and bones was filling his fear and brought it to new hights. Driven by despair he got on his feet again and hurried further. Red spots began to dance in front of his eyes. The air felt hot and heavy. Like in trance he took one step after another, higher and higher towards whatever there might be as long as it was away from whatever was down the stairs. The noise grew behind him and sometimes it seemed like it was right above him.

*******

**Yes there are two paths you can go by  
but in the long run  
There's still time to change the road you're on**

*******

'I'm death, I'm so fucking death…. I cannot die again... OH, god I will die!!!', Jeice thought, while falling onto his knees. He was about to give up and take his fate as he saw a small shimmer of light from above. Jeice stumbled to his feet. The light promised safety. Like a moth drawn to the flame he began to climb again. First on his feet then on his hands and knees. 'Must make it, please gods, help me, save me I promise I will be good forever.', Jeice silently pleaded and scrambled forward towards the light.

*******

**Your head is humming and it won't go because you don't know  
The piper's calling you to join him  
Dear lady can't you hear the wind blow and did you know  
Your stairway lies on the whispering wind**

*******

Finally with the last bit of his strenght he reached the upmost landing. The light came from a small slit right above him. With his back he leant against a wooden wall and slit down. He tried to breath even and to steady his quivering limbs. With fear he eavesdropped down into the darkness, but the noises had stopped. Everything seemed fine at least.

*******

**And as we wind on down the road  
Our shadows taller than our souls**

*******

'Well, I made it.', Jeice thought and grinned like a fool. "YEAH, I MADE IT! CAN YOU HEAR ME DOWN THERE? I MADE IT. I, JEICE WILL NOT BECOME FOOD FOR SOME VILE AND FILTHY BEAST! HA, I'M THE GREATEST!"

Suddenly, he stopped boosting his ego. From beyond the light he could hear voices. Someone was there. Carefully he pressed against the wood. With a low scratching, it slowly sliped forth a bit and with little effort Jeice floated a little higher, so he managed look over the rim. All he could see was a part of a giant dark violett suit. Jeice was somehow stunned. Where was he? Somehow he remembered this… somehow… He was thrown out of his musing by a deep loud voice.

*******

**There walks a lady we all know  
Who shines white light and wants to show**

*******

„Damn! KORTU!!" Jeice jerked back. He knew this voice. It was awfully familar. Something he heart before and never forgot.

Another higher voice answered. „I'm here King Enma. How can I be of service?"

This hit Jeice like a lightningbolt. King Enma! He was right in front of the ruler of the Underworld! Jeice gulped and all blood drained from his face, turning it nearly as white as his hair, obly with a hint of grey. 'I hope he doesn't look my way.'

But Enma seemed not to take notice of the small orangered man who looked frozen back from the slit of a huge drawer.

*******

**How everything still turns to gold  
And if you listen very hard  
The tune will come to you at last**

*******

„Kortu! – Hell – these noises – Hell – they drive me crazy. Hell, Hell, HELL! – I want the service pipeline repaired – NOW!. This constant screeching – Hell – and rumbling is about to drive me totally nuts! – Hell – how am I supposed to do my job, when I constantly have headaches! – Hell!

Jeice could hear another voice answering pliant. „I've already ordered the serviceteam to repair the pipelines. Right now they seal the holes in the coolingpipeline, your highness. They soon will have fixed it."

"Who had the stupid idea to build the servicetunnel – HELL!! – right beneath my office anyway? – HELL, HELL, HELL!!!." , the giant judge of the souls and lord of the underworld muttered in frustration.

*******

**When all are one and one is all  
To be a rock and not to roll**

*******

As the words he heart finally sunk in, Jeice momemtarily forgot how to levitate. He slumped down and against the wooden wall. Then, after a few moments of complete silence, only interupted my King Enmas voice, an uncontrolled giggle left his throat. His eyes began to dilate and shocks wracked his frame. „Service... pipe... lines...", he giggled and looked at his hands, which still were stained dark red. „Cooling liquid..."

That's why this smelled so different. He hadn't paid enough attention to this, as well as to the noise.  There never was a beast after him. There never was blood on the steps. Jeice couldn't hold it any longer. A manical laughter escaped his throat, muffled by the try to get enough air in and not to become unconscious.

„There, Kort! Can you hear that!? How – HELL! – am I supposed to do my work – HELL - ... NO I mean heaven!!!. Look what this does to me! If they do not finish the repair within the next hour, I let them clean out the bloodpools on the fith level – WITH THEIR BARE HANDS – HELL!."

„Yes King Enma.", the one called Kortu obediantly stated.

*******

**There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven**

*******

Finally Jeice managed to stop his laughter and regained again some sense of selfconsciousness. „Nobody ever has to know this.", he swerd to himself. "How humiliating... me, Jeice, one of the best fighters in hell, after the captain and lord Frieza of course, but without doubt the best looking guy down there,nearly scared to death by some Cooling-liquid and old pipelines." He shook his head in defiance, then shrugged. "Well, at least I made it to the top."

He floaded again towards the rim and took a look around as much as he could affort without being noticed. 'Now ... how can I make it out of here and past Enma? One look of him down and I'm history. Well, I'm in deep shit, but that's ok.' He steaked his hands through his long white hair unconsciously rubbing some red liquid into it. 'I, Jeice, best looking fighter of the hell, will find a way.' With this he took a waiting stance, surveying his surroundings and waited for his chance to escape his position right under Enmas nose.

*******

And when she gets there she knows if the stores are closed  
With a word she can get what she came for

*****

**And she's buying a stairway to heaven, uh uh uh.**

*******

TBC……………….

I'm not quite sure what I should write next. The Ginyu-Force returning home or Jeice tries pass by Enma…

Anyway, enjoy.J


End file.
